Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 5
Plagg! Wstawaj, muszę iść do szkoły!- Zawołał zdenerwowany blondyn. -Idź beze mnie.- Głos stworzenia był rozleniwiony i lekceważący, co jeszcze bardziej zirytowało chłopaka. -Możesz sobie pomarzyć, a teraz wskakuj do torby.- Rozkazał, po chwili ku uciesze ujrzał jak kwami niechętnie wykonuje jego polecenie. -Tak w ogóle to co to miało być, wiesz to wczoraj w nocy? -O co ci chodzi? Tikki przyleciała, pomogłem i tyle. -"Jestem chory z miłości do ciebię." Stary, gdybym mógł to bym rzygał tęczą.- Przytoczył wczorajsze słowa chłopaka. -Wiem kim jest moja Lady... -Ale ona nie wie kim ty jesteś. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest, że ona CIĘ nie kocha, bo CIĘ kocha... -Nie tłumacz. Rozumiem. -Łał to nowość...ale i tak uważam, że serek jest od ciebię lepszy. Nie wiem co ona widzi w tobie i drugim tobie. Oboje jesteście tępi, a serek nie. -Czy ty mnie porównujesz do sera?! -Nie...ponieważ, ty nie możesz się z nim równać. -Ha ha ha, baaaardzo śmieszne.- Odparł sarkastycznie chłopak. Na szczęście wchodził do szkoły, więc Plagg już nie powie czegoś co będzie żałować. Nagle ujrzał szatynkę stojącą przy bramie, wzrok miała utkwiony w jeden punkt. Chłopak postanowił do niej podejść. -Hej, Marinette.- Przywitał się, dziewczyna słysząc swoje imię odwróciła się w jego stronę i za chwilę na jej policzkach pojawiły się wypieki. Jak to stwierdził blondyn, wyglądała w nich naprawdę uroczo. -H...he...hej, Adrien.- Uśmiechnęła się do niego. -Czekasz na kogoś?- To pytanie ją wybudziło, potrząsnęła głową i ogarnęła się. -Emmm, tak. Czekam na Alya'e, miała przyjść razem z Nino kilka minut temu, ale jak widzisz nie ma ich.- Z pozoru spokojna dziewczyna, teraz wewnątrz skakała z radości, że udało jej się powiedzieć tak długie zdanie Adrienowi, bez wplatania dziwnych słów. -Za chwilę się zacznie lekcja. Mogą nie przyjść, więc nie ma sensu żebyś tu czekała. Chodź.- Mówiąc to chwycił jej plecak, oczywiście dziewczyna była temu przeciwna, ale on był uparty, zbyt uparty. Ostatecznie doszli do klasy kilka sekund przed dzwonkiem. -Chyba Alya jednak dziś nie przyjdzie.- Stwierdziła zawiedziona dziewczyna. -Nino pewnie też. Jak chcesz Marinette to możesz siedzieć ze mną. -Chwila, a...ale, że ja.- Spytała się z niemałym zaskoczeniem, zdała sobie jednak sprawę jakie głupie było to pytanie, więc od razu sprostowała wypowiedź.- T...to znaczy, jasne, że chcę. Jeśli nie będzie ci to przeszkadzać. Znaczy... Skoro mi to zaproponowałeś to raczej ci to nie przeszkadza...- Była bardzo zawstydzona, wiedziała, że to co mówi nie ma sensu, dlatego westchnęła i normalnie odpowiedziała.- Ech, bardzo chętnie z tobą usiądę.- Po czym uśmiechnęła się słodko i zajęła miejsce obok chłopaka. Dzień minął szybko Marinette, na lekcjach pracowała w parze z miłością swojego życia, dzięki czemu przezwyciężyła swoją nieśmiałość na tyle, by normalnie z nim rozmawiać. Natomiast przerwy spędzała z Juleką i Rose, oraz innymi dziewczynami z klasy. Jako gospodarz klasy, załatwiała też małe sprzeczki między uczniami. Gdy po ostatniej lekcji wychodziła że szkoły, ktoś pociągnął ją za rękę. Na początku nie wiedziała kto to, gdy się zatrzymali mogła się bliżej przyjrzeć postaci. -Adrien? Po co mnie tu zaciągnąłeś?- Nie doczekała się jednak odpowiedzi, dlatego patrzyła w jego piękne zielone oczy. On natomiast obdarowywał ją wzrokiem pełnym troski i czułości. Nagle szatynkę olśniło, takim samym wzrokiem patrzył na nią Czarny Kot, przez jej głowę przebiegła pewna myśl ,,Adrien...to...CZARNY KOT?!" Nagle chłopak zaczął się do niej zbliżać, ich twarze dzieliły centymetry, aż w końcu na jej ustach spoczął delikatny pocałunek. Przymknęła powieki i powoli oddała pocałunek. Poczuła jak blondyn przejechał językiem po jej zębach, przez co przeszedł ją miły dreszcz. Zaczęła coraz bardziej oddawać pieszczotę, jej dłonie po wędrowały na jego kark, natomiast on chwycił ją w talii. Po chwili pocałunek się skończył, dla nich jednak ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie. -To ty.- Z lekko zaczerwienionych ust dziewczyny wydobył się cichy szept.- Adrien? Powiedz mi prawdę.- Teraz powiedziała już normalnym głosem. -Huh? Ale o co ci chodzi?- Marinette uciekła wzrokiem od chłopaka, opuściła ręce z jego ramion, a on dłonie z jej bioder. Po chwili spojrzała na niego poważnym i zdeterminowanym wzrokiem. -To...to ty jesteś Czarnym Kotem?- To pytanie go lekko zszokowało, ale nie zdziwił się, że to odkryła. W końcu przez cały czas dawał jej wskazówki, a ona zrozumiała to dopiero po pocałunku. Uśmiechnął się lekko i chwycił jej dłoń, po czym nachylił się i ją ucałował. -A jak myślisz, My Lady?- Teraz już była pewna. -Przez ten cały czas, od czasu gdy odkryłeś kim jestem, bawiłeś się mną. Podrywałeś mnie jako Czarny Kot i jako Adrien. Ja przez ciebię wylewałam łzy, miałam koszmary, ba, głodziłam się i wpadłam w depresję. A, przez cały czas to byłeś ty.- Mówiła z coraz większym zdenerwowaniem, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. On patrzył na nią przerażony, nie wiedział, że aż tak bardzo ją zranił.- Bawiłeś się moimi uczuciami, bawiłeś się mną. Po co to wszystko? NO PO CO?! Zachowałeś się jak dupek, nie wiem co w ciebię wstąpiło, ale nigdy nie spodziewałabym się tego po tobie.- Miała ochotę wybiec z tego zaułka, tego pechowego miejsca gdzie dowiedział się kim jest Biedronka. Powstrzymywała ją zaciśnięta na jej nadgarstku dłoń, dlatego umilkła i stała ze spuszczoną głową. Po chwili na ziemi pojawiły się dwie mokre plamki, podniosła swój wzrok na chłopaka i nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi. Adrien...on...płakał. Po jego policzkach spływały krystaliczne łzy, powieki miał zaciśnięte.- Adrie... -Marinette, ja przepraszam. Nie chciałem ci tego zrobić, nie wiedziałem, że tak to przeżywasz. -Adrien nic się nie sta... -STAŁO SIĘ I TO DUŻO, ZRANIŁEM CIĘ, CHOĆ NAWET NIE WIEDZIAŁEM, ŻE TO ROBIĘ!- Upadł na kolana, nie powstrzymywał łez... nie mógł. Kucnęła przy nim i chwyciła go za podbrudek, zmuszając tym samym, by na nią spojrzał. Kciukiem wytarła jego łzy i uśmiechnęła się, po czym wpiła się w jego usta, prawie go przewracając. Gdy skończyła go całować, ponownie się uśmiechnęła. -Adrien...już wszystko w porządku, zapomnijmy o szkodach jakie wyrządziliśmy i po prostu cieszmy się. Dobrze?- Pomógł jej wstać i ponownie ją pocałował. -Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham.- Już mieli ponowić pieszczotę, gdy nagle z torby chłopaka, dało się słyszeć głos. -Proszę, skończcie już, bo zwrócę camembert.- Po chwili wyleciał z niej kwami. -Plagg! Jak możesz psuć tę romantyczną chwilę.- Z torebki dziewczyny wyleciała z pretencjami małe stworzonko. Nastolatkowie zarumienili się i speszeni patrzyli na kwami. -No przepraszam Tikki, ale niedawno jadłem i nie chcę tego już zwracać.- Marinette dopiero teraz zwrócia większą uwagę na Plagg'a. W jej oczach pojawił się dziecięcy błysk, a po chwili czarne kwami znajdowało się w jej zręcznych doniach. -Aaaaa!- Wykrzyknęło zaskoczone stworzenie. -Ojejujejujeju, ale ty jesteś słodki. Takie małe uszka i wasiki, i OGONEEEEK! -Hahahaha.- Zaśmiała się Tikki, chłopak natomiast patrzył jak dziewczyna, ogląda jego przyjaciela, z dziecięcym zainteresowaniem w oczach. Szatynka zaczęła przytulać stworzonko, które bardzo było z tego zadowolone. -A więc Plagg, czym się żywisz?- Spytała nie wypuszczając go z rąk. -Serem, kocham ser, różne rozdzaje, ale naaaajbaardziej kocham camembert (wyobraźcie sobie ten ton głosu...rozpływam się) -Adrieeeeen? Możesz do mnie teraz przyjść, chcę go poprzytulać.- Słodko zamrugała oczami. -Czy mam być zazdrosny? Poza tym nie mogę, mam sesję.- Gdy to powiedział był trochę zły na siebie, ponieważ dziewczyna spuściła głowę zrezygnowana i smutna.- Ale nic się nie stanie jak go na chwilę weźmiesz. Jakby coś się stało, to i tak się zmienisz i go do mnie przyprowadzisz.- Szatynka słysząc to pocałowała go w policzek i chowając kwami do torby, pobiegła do domu, chłopak pokierował się w stronę miejsca gdzie czekała na niego limuzyna. Wbiegła do pokoju, po drodze zgarniając ciasteczka, ser i kanapki z białym serkiem. Postawiła wszystko na biurku i uwolniła kwami z torby. - Plagg, Tikki, jak chcecie to macie tu jedzenie. -Dziękuję Mari. -Serio?! Adrien mi nigdy nie daję jeść bez powodu, zawsze muszę go szantażować.- Odparł dobierając się do Chedara. -Porozmawiam z nim o tym, jak chcesz. -Oczywiście, że chcę, a tak w ogóle to co ty jesz? -Ja? Kanapkę z białym serkiem. -Serkiem?! Mogę spróbować. -Wątpie, żeby ci smakowało, ale jasne.- Mówiąc to, zdjęła trochę twarożka z kromki, kwami wziął to do buzi i na chwilę się zawiesił. Po czym zaczął latać po całym pokoju jak szalony. -Walić camembert! Biały ser najlepszyyyy!!!- Tikki i Marinette wybuchły śmiechem. Gdy dziewczyna odrobiła lekcję, rodzicielka zawołała ją na dół. Rozkazała kwami się schować, a sama zeszła do mamy. -Tak, mamo? -Ktoś do ciebie przyszedł.- Jej matka pokazała na blondyna stojącego obok niej w holu. -Hej, Adrien. Już skończyłeś sesję? -Tak, więc resztę wieczoru mogę spędzić z moją dziewczyną. -Mari, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że masz chłopaka? Tom, chodź tu i poznaj chłopaka naszej córki!- Po chwili przyszedł ojciec dziewczyny. -Dzień dobry Panie Dupain.- Męska część grona podała sobię dłonie. Natomiast nastolatka strzeliła sobie tak zwanego facepalma. -I ty się dziwisz dlaczego nie mówię ci takich rzeczy? Od razu cały dom jest na nogach.- Rodzicielka zaśmiała się serdecznie i po krótkiej rozmowie, uczniowie pokierowali się do pokoju dziewczyny. -Marinette, mogłabyś z nim porozmawiać tak jak się umawialiśmy.- Przypomniał dziewczynie kwami, który wyleciał ze swojej kryjówki. - Oh, no jasne Plagg.- W tym momencie odwróciła się w stronę blondyna.- Adrien? Dlaczego głodzisz Plagg'a? -Ja go nie głodzę. -Nie chcesz mu dawać sera, kiedy jest głodny. -Gdybym dawał mu ser gdy jest głodny, to zamiast książek, miałbym camembert w torbie. -No w sumie racja, ale mógłbyś dawać mu ser jak wracasz ze szkoły. -No dobra, będę mu dawać camembert po szkolę. -Walić camembert!!! Biały serek lepszyyy!!!- Marinette i Tikki ponownie zaczęły się śmiać, a Adrien patrzył jak jego przyjaciel lata po pokoju. -Ach, no tak. Plagg zasmakował w twarożku.- dziewczyna nie wytrzymała, tarzała się po podłodze wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką. -Serio, Plagg?! Twarożek. -Serce nie sługa, zrozum to miłość. -Czasem mnie zastanawia, czy twój żołądek i serce nie są zamienione.- Szatynka i kwami wycierały łezki z kącików oczu. Obie bardzo dyszały. -Plagg, ty stary Kocie, jesteś niemożliwy.- Nie obyło się bez żartobliwej uwagi Tikki. -Dobra zmieniając temat. Dodzwoniłem się do Nino, powiedział, że czymś się zatruli i dlatego nie było ich w szkolę. Jego przez cały dzień bolał brzuch, a Alya śpi. -Może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale cieszę się, że nie przyszli. -Wszystko jest już wyjaśnione, mam przy sobie ukochaną Biedroneczkę. -No właśnie! Zapomniałam coś zrobić.- Dziewczyna wstała i w pośpiesznym tępie zaczęła ściągać ze ścian zdjęcia chłopaka.- Zostawię tylko tapetę i to zdjęcie.- Mówiąc to podniosła oprawioną fotografię. Po czym podeszła do chłopaka, pociągnęła go tak, że opadł na dmuchaną pufę, sama natomiast usiadła na jego kolanach i przytuliła się do niego. -Dlaczego to pozdejmowałaś? Już ci się nie podobam?- Zapytał z lekkim rozbawieniem, w odpowiedzi dostał pstryczka w nos. -Po prostu musiałam zrobić miejsce.- Oplotła go dłońmi, a głowę ułożyła na jego klatce piersiowej. -Miejsce? Ale na co?- W dalszym ciągu rozmasowywał palcami szczypiący czubek nosa, zaś drugą ręką przytulił swoją dziewczynę. -Musiałam usunąć TWOJE zdjęcia, żeby było miejsce na NASZE.- Specjalnie podkreśliła te dwa wyrazy. Chłopak słysząc to uśmiechnął się i jeszcze mocniej przytulił ukochaną. -Marinette? -Huh?- Podniosła na niego swe modre oczka i spoglądała z ciekawością. -Wiesz, że jesteś najwspanialszą dziewczyną? -Yyyyy...- Nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, spojrzała się na niego wzrokiem z nutką pretensji. -No co? -No to, że zadałeś takie pytanie, że jak odpowiem tak, to wyjdzie, że jestem próżna. Natomiast jak odmówie, to wyjdzie, że cię nie kocham. -A kochasz? -A jak myślisz, Kocurku?- Odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie i zaczęła kręcić zgrabnym palcem kółka na jego czarnej bluzce.- O której idziesz? -A chcesz żebym szedł?- Poczuł ulgę, gdy zobaczył jak dziewczyna kręci głową na boki w geście odmowy. -Po prostu chcę jak najdłużej cieszyć się twoją obecnością. -W takim razie chodź.- Zdjął ją z kolan i zawołał Plagg'a.- Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!- Za chwilę stał przed nią w stroju Czarnego Kota.- Co powiesz, na mały spacer My Lady.- Ukłonił się i wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę. -Tikki, kropkuj!- Gdy już była w stroju Biedronki podała dłoń chłopakowi, którą on ucałował. Pociągnął ją tak, że wpadła na niego, po czym złapał ją w pasie i wyskoczył za okno. Gdy już byli na jednym z dachu puścił ją. Biegali i skakali po dachach, momentami ścigali się, cieszyli się swoją obecnością. -Kocie! Pokazać ci coś?- Spytała, jednak nie czekała na jego odpowiedź i pokierowała się na obrzeża miasta. Gdy już byli daleko od centrum na tyle, że przerwy między dachami budynków były za duże, zeskoczyli na dół. -Gdzie mnie prowadzisz? -Zobaczysz za chwilę.- Po chwili zniknęła w zaroślach, a on za nią. Biegli przez dwie minuty unikając pojedynczych gałęzi. W końcu się zatrzymali. -To tu.- Oznajmiła z dumą nastolatka. Znajdowali się na małej polance z jeziorem, które magicznie odbijało światło księżyca, nadając tym samym bajkową atmosferę. -Łał, ale tu... -Pięknie? Też tak uważam. Często tu przychodzę.- Usiadła przy brzegu zbiornika wodnego i zaczęła puszczać kaczki. Chwilę później siedział obok niej blondyn, patrzył się na cuda, które go otaczały. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jej zamyślonym obliczu. Miała zarumienione od wysiłku policzki, lekko rozchylone pełne usta i przepięknie migoczące, niczym gwiazdy oczy. Chwycił jej podbrudek. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. -Nawet nie wiesz jak piękinie wyglądasz w świwtle księżyca, księżniczko.- Powoli zaczął się do niej zbliżać, a w końcu wpił się w jej usta. Ona nie wytrzymała ciężaru, przez co przewróciła się na trawę, a on z nią. Ręce miał po bokach jej głowy, a kolana przy jej biodrach. Ona natomiast, miała nogi pomiędzy jego nogami, a ręce splotła na jego karku. Gdy się od siebie oderwali, spoglądali na siebie wzrokiem pełnym miłości. Z jej ust wydobył się cichy szept. -Tak bardzo cię kocham...Adrien. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach